Pistol
Overview The Pistol is an 8-round handgun with pinpoint accuracy and the second-highest single-shot damage of any weapon in Jailbreak at 15 HP per round, meaning that it takes seven bullets to kill a player if you do not miss any shots. The Pistol is often used with the Shotgun/Remington 870, which makes up for the damage if you missed any shots. This gun packs quite a punch, seeing as if you have a full magazine, you can kill someone if you don't miss any shots. The SWAT Gamepass allows you to choose between Pistol colors, matte and gray. You still have to buy the SWAT Gamepass if you want to change the color. The pistol is also currently the only free weapon in the game. Spawning The Pistol automatically spawns in every player's inventory on the Police team. It is one of the two most common weapons used—the other being the Shotgun. The weapon spawns at both Criminal Bases, along with both Police Stations. While pickpocketing an officer, there is a small chance that you receive a pistol instead of a keycard. Police officers when killed, also sometimes drop the Pistol, which can help vulnerable Criminals and Prisoners to defend themselves. However, cops don‘t drop any other weapon. Strategy The Pistol can be used for both defense and offense and is a very useful weapon. For Prisoners/Criminals, it's the best weapon to fend off Police as it can lower HP of the target, slowing them down and/or completely killing them, making them no longer a threat. For offensive, its best the player gets to a distance up high or far away from the target, to a reasonable area where then the victim can be sniped without them intervening or noticing. The pistol does high damage however it only has 8 rounds and it is only semi automatic. It can also be used to shoot down and immobilize cars/helicopters for approximately 8 seconds which comes to the most need for Police to catch opposing team members. Once the cars and helicopters are stuck, the police officer can then run over to the vehicle, eject and make a proper arrest. officer holding a SWAT (black) Pistol.]] Trivia * Just like the Rifle and Shotgun, this weapon received a mesh change on the June 24th, 2017 Update. * The '''Pistol' is one of the only six weapons in the game (excluding the BlackHawk missiles). * Because there is no weapon in the game that is based of a sniper type gun, the pistol is the closest weapon to a sniper in the game. This is due to its extremely high accuracy and range. * When paired with the Shotgun, it can be deadly if put into the hands of an experienced player. * Like every other weapon in Jailbreak, it takes three seconds to reload fully. * If you aim it right, you can kill someone driving a car. This can also be done with any gun. * The SWAT Gamepass allows players to change the color scheme of the pistol from white to matte. * When using this weapon, you can kill someone with only one magazine. * As of the Weapons/Items Update, the pistol is the only free gun available for everyone to use (excluding the black {SWAT} version). * The pistol had a slight buff in the 10/3/18 Miscellaneous Update that increased the damage from 14 to 15. * This pistol model seems to resemble a Desert Eagle. Category:Weapon/Item